bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UpgradeTech
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pauolo page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 05:42, April 17, 2013 Re:Bioshock 2 HUD Files To be honest I'd also like to get my hands on the neat version of those HUD icons but I don't know a lot in game extracting. As for those instructions I didn't write them, MegaScience did. Truth is, Gildor never updated the UModel viewer for BioShock 2 so yeah you won't probably get them all using it, but I know Mega has been using a tool called Ninja Ripper (or something like that) to get all the neat materials from Infinite (voxophone portraits included), so might work as well with Bio 2. Unfortunately I can't do it myself for now, but if you're willing to give it a try, you can ask him more details about this tool. I also know it requires you to play the game in order to extract the textures along your playthrough. PS: as for the diary portraits of Bio 2 uploaded on the wikia, we got them from http://game-archivist.com/ and http://www.rapturearchives.org/. Pauolo (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Extracting Textures from Bioshock Infinite Using umodel Hello. It's been a few months since I used UModel to check through the game, and right now I don't have access to the files I created to do it, but I will try to remember. Might get a little bit of the formatting off, but I'm sure the guides can give solutions. I know with BioShock Infinite, Irrational Games adopted a more standard file system. Makes some aspects a bit easier. I believe directing UModel to those specific files should work in showing them. Example (Make a .txt file, add this line, and change .txt to .bat. Then double click it.): umodel -path="C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\BioShock Infinite\XGame\CookedPCConsole_FR" S_Lut_TransitionMnetoTear_nar pause Either filetype should work. There are a few problems, though. Because of how the files are packed, some models don't have specific directions to all the correct files, so textures like Elizabeth's eyes might come up as placeholder textures and need separate extraction. If you get the error "zlib uncompress() returned -3," add "''-lzo''" to the command line. (http://www.gildor.org/projects/umodel/faq) While Gildor was busy, another user named Ehamloptiran started their own extraction project, which I also enjoy. As it was a new program, it can crash or bug out, so you'd have to expect restarting it a bit if you go through a ton of files at once. But instead of going file-by-file as UModel does, it takes the entire folder and lists out the files with sort-ability. All you do is navigate to the CookedPCConsole_FR folder with it and wait for it to compile the list. Then you can sort it. Topic for the program: http://www.gildor.org/smf/index.php/topic,1809.0.html Download page for the latest versions: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0BzqpBc4MrAMXYzQyY1VYQVBMR2c&usp=sharing The x64 version of the program is outdated as it requires another installation to work and the x64 version is not up to date, so download the x86 version. If you want the models for any specific use other than documentation, users on Facepunch had gone through the process of extracting models, fixing any oddities that occurred in extraction, and packing them out to others. The main topic is here: http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1256964 They apparently have other topics on this, but I do not check Facepunch enough to know where they are. If you have any questions, you can ask Gildor or Ehamloptiran, you can use Gildor's forum: http://www.gildor.org/smf/index.php/board,24.0.html There's more information than you'd expect on UModel's pages: http://www.gildor.org/en/projects/umodel / http://www.gildor.org/projects/umodel/faq I probably forgot a lot, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you. --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 11:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Burial at Sea Part 1 Soundtrack Actually I do remember the interview you're mentioning with that song, though I did not look for its release date at first. Anyway, I'm glad of your help to list those songs, since IG seem incapable of even putting Infinite's music credits on its website (yeah, that page remained the same since March, even though its link can be found at the end of the game's credits) and completely forgot credits for BaS's first episode. Now I'm not an authority in music but I'll try and look into it. The piano one could be classic music but maybe too some original composition by either Garry Schyman or Jim Bonney. And for the second one, dude that's not Waltz of the Flowers! That's Cohen's Scherzo! :D You can clearly recognize it at 0:49. I was actually pretty much surprised Garry recomposed that one with other instruments, and I would have care less if it was just the original one. Even if Ken Levine did not confirm it (like he took his time to announce Garry was composing Infinite's score tracks), I'm also sure he made new ones, at least 5 or 6, maybe less. Some are also just variations of tracks from Infinite. Now for the other background music, I'd prefer to wait for an official listing of them like it was at the end of Infinite's game credits before mentioning them on the wikia. I also wouldn't recommend to directly upload music here, I think youtube links are our best solution to avoid direct copyright issues. Still maybe this guy would be interested in uploading those tracks in his channel, since he already dug up a lot of songs from Infinite, and more than just the anachronistic ones. Also, I do like those original jungles for the Vigors/Plasmids. Pauolo (talk) 21:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ah yes, that one. Is it the same that is played on the piano at Fontaine's? The piano is in front of the unreachable tram access, and starts playing when you reach the first floor of the Pavilion. :Anyway, the melody seems to come from The Gliding Dance of the Maidens as you said. Would be easier to check the real name of the song when we get the credits to Burial at Sea, hopefully at the end of the second episode. Until then we can't be assured, but since Stranger in Paradise was popular in the 50s I'll use that as the name, maybe reference it to The Gliding Dance of the Maidens. :Btw funny thing, Johnny Mathis who sang Wonderful Wonderful also did his version of Stranger in Paradise. I wouldn't call that a coincidence. :Pauolo (talk) 20:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Wait I've checked, that piano music is only played at Fontaine's. The one at Rapture Records is also used in Columbia's kinetoscope, this one. :Pauolo (talk) 01:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Me and My Shadows Great job finding the right version! I remember going to this audio archive website to get all the songs displayed on the original Rapture radio (just before the release of BiOShock 2, so quite a while back), quite useful. When I think of it, we wouldn't have that much trouble finding those songs if IG did its job and at least put the complete list of soundtracks on their website, or in the credits for that matter. Btw I'm still having issue extracting audio stuff from Burial at Sea (using this. If you have some time on your own, can you explain me in details how you proceed? I'd like to get the public announcements broadcast in the game to write their transcript on the wiki, since they don't have any subtitles I could rely on. Pauolo (talk) 12:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :PC user too. I know how the program works, I used it a while back for the voxophone files. However when it comes to BaS Ep1, it seems for me that the program is looking for Infinite's audio files, and so does not recognize those used by the DLC and can't (or refuse to?) extract them, even after I followed the right procedure to use said program. Oddly I can still extract the audio files used by the first DLC (Clash in the Clouds). :Still if you can send me a zip archive with all the extracted audio material that would help me a lot. I know someone was trying to list quotes from Splicers in BaS Ep1 so it might help too. :Pauolo (talk) 19:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the archive. Don't worry I used to sort them by size for Infinite with MegaScience when we were looking for songs in Infinite, so I know the drill. Still not cool for IG to mix files from both the main game and the DLC together. ::About unused files, I know Ryan's voice actor twited that he was recording new lines for the character after the release of the first episode, so those unused audio material might be reused ones from the first game, among several other assets. I don't believe IG had the luxury of recording extra audio diaries either, as opposed to 2K Marin on Minerva's Den, but there might be some pieces of dialogs. From what I've seen through the text files, the first versions of BaS Ep1 were a bit different. For example: the game asked you to find parts for Elizabeth to craft an Air Grabber instead of coincidentally finding one right when needed, hence why the concept art for the Grabber shows of what it is assembled from. ::Pauolo (talk) 00:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I just realized that the numbers affiliated to each files correspond to their order of creation, which means the older ones are also the last. From that I can separate what comes from the main game and what comes from the first two DLC. Nevermind that, it's more complicated. ::Pauolo (talk) 00:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: BioShockInfinite.com/music I wasn't aware, thanks for telling me that! Unfortunately, those are only the licensed ones but that will help telling which are original compositions for the game and which are, well, musics and songs under licenses. Still, I'm surprised they haven't include Will the Circle be Unbroken nor the classical ones like Mozart's requiem. Also, I thought the kinetoscope musics were made for the game, so that's something more to add to the wiki. I'll make organized "BioShock Infinite Licensed Soundtrack" and "Burial at Sea Licensed Soundtrack" pages when I have some time to do so. That said, thanks again for your work. ^^ Pauolo (talk) 15:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Also yes, it seems to be the prisoners' song. IG's sound director must have done intensive searches to find such song, but yes it is probably another anachronism. :Pauolo (talk) 16:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Burial at Sea Part 2 soundtrack That that guy on youtube posted the extracted songs and score from the DLC like he did for the first one, and tracked down the names of the songs. Might be useful to list them too. I'm also considering using the pieces he extracted to set up the page for the score of both DLC while specifying it isn't the official listing for the score, since Irrational Games is not likely to release it. You think they would have thought of that instead of selling stuff 300 bucks? Nooooo.... They really sucked to the end on marketing. Anyway, thanks for brining up that info on Patsy Cline. I didn't know she died in a plane crash. But for the song, it was still recorded in 1961-1962 so anachronistic anyway. For the track at Cupidon's Arrow, I think it's just Jim Bonney and the people at Irrational's sound design who were having a bit of a laugh. I can't imagine it being a real song! :D Pauolo (talk) 21:26, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Do so then, I'm actually checking all diaries from BioShock 2 and adding the dozens unused ones so I can't do it right now. Pauolo (talk) 21:53, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rapture Radio I don't think Rapture Radio was part of the SitS campaign, but the original project isn't fan-made, though there are hardly any source on that (just as with SitS, sadly). The list of the original tracking on Rapture Archives is correct as I remember looking for the year of each one of them when the station was shut down, 4 years from now. You will also notice that all songs from the digitally released soundtracks of BioShock 2 are on it (normal and special editions), even those which never appeared in-game. However, the current radio is fan-made, with a bigger list, in-game PA ads and a different player (I think the original was simply a link to the station with no interface at all). Pauolo (talk) 15:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Forgotten music Hey there, I have a bit of a challenge for you. Four or five years ago, 2K Marin released the first gameplay video of BioShock 2, which featured a demo level called "Hunting the Big Sister." Later, a commented version of the video was released too and add that music playing which I never heard in the game. I could only find back the video on a French gaming website, but if you can identify that song I would be grateful. Pauolo (talk) 10:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the late answer. I did remember people saying the song was Sleepwalk from Santo & Johnny, but it does sound different. Also, you did very good detective work here, I didn't know the video to be something made by GTTV. However that doesn't make the song as official marketing material, but that song really startled me the first time I heard it and I might had the video to BioShock 2's page since it was reused on several websites other than GTTV. That "Lover Boy" version you found seems to have the exact same instrumental track, but the recording sounds more modern to me than something from the 60s or before that, and the fact that there is no more info on it. As for that other origin you found, might be worth searching that way. I'll see what I can found. :Also, I may have another musical challenge for you, and the kind which might be more difficult than the previous one. There was one specific trailer for the original BioShock which I particularly enjoyed: the gameplay montage was good and the soundtrack they used, something not from the game (and usually a marketing practice I don't agree with), completely defined to me what the game was about. That trailer, and its music I never found the name. It was also reused in the first trailer (at E3 2010) for what became The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, 2K Marin's swan song. I guess that may come from a game made by 2K, though the tone sounds more movie-like than video game soundtrack. If you want to take a look at this as well then do so, but I don't think you'll anything more than the occurrence of that music in XCOM's first trailer. Pauolo (talk) 17:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still unsure if XCOM is worth it, I might probably wait a while before getting it. Still, I will look into Schyman's work on that game. I sure praise his compositions as much as some movie composers who can create worlds from their music only. However I doubt he composed the track used for those trailer, it sounds a bit different. I would better guess on a free sound database as it didn't seem like an orchestrated piece, more like something created on a computer. Pauolo (talk) 10:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nice find for the quote btw, though that's strange you only found it on Amazon. I would probably say that video game websites are not usually interested in soundtracks. :For the localization texts, I asked the creator of the Umodel extractor to look into it, and he found the strings of texts among the map's files. He gave me the strings for Bio1, Bio2, the multiplayer and all their DLC. Now for visualizing them I would recommend using Notepad+ which will reorganize them in a better way than a simple notepad editor. I will send you a download link for them by PM on the 2K forums. :Btw since you went through the translated texts, that reminded me of something: one funny thing is that the French dubbed audio files also contain the French versions of some of the unused ones, including those which were once uploaded on the Cult of Rapture website.Pauolo (talk) 10:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, you did find it, even though this seemed to be an obscure music. Funny thing, I happened to watch the first season of the US version of Shameless a few years ago but never watched the second. It would be great to have the year of production as well, if you can find it. ::And again great job for the music trailer. I never thought there could be composers for trailers only (and not related to a specific editor), though it might not be not be the case anymore now. As for the BaS soundtrack, that probably means 2K/Irrational Games will never release it, which is the last dumb thing they did before the studio's closure. Also you might be mistaking on the album's price, as 35€ is way overpriced for an album. :D Pauolo (talk) 12:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Signs I saw you added the signs for Eve's Garden, the Mermaid Lounge and Sinclair Spirits, and they look pretty neat. If you made those pics yourself, could you possibly get a clean version of the full sign of Dionysus Park in Bio2 (this one and of Neptune's Bounty in the multiplayer (this one? Pauolo (talk) 09:42, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for uploading the new signs, they all look great. I really appreciate how you can retrieve these images from the game file code, it's certainly beyond my capabilities. The Dionysus Park logo in particular, is beautiful. Now that it's out of the shadows and muck from the level, we can really appreciate its color and how it looks. I don't mean to nitpick, but could you go to the original image's page ( http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dionysus_Park.png ), click the "upload a new version link, and and add your version again? Doing that will ensure that all pages that hold the old Dionysus Park logo are replaced with your new one. Once that's done, we'll just remove the redundant image. Thanks again for your work. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :You're incredibly doing well, thanks for the signs I requested and the others. :D :I think the other Sinclair Metal sign is just a larger version than the first with the neon "SCRAP" added to it. The smaller version is good enough I think. Since you're on the businesses' signs, I have a list of those we could have or change. Please take your time, the list is quite long /: :*''BioShock'': ::*The Good-Eats crate texture used on security robots. ::*The Rapture Metro sign which I though we had. ::*Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals, Thrifty Care (found on the Medical's MP map) and Kure-All if you can get a better version than ours. ::*The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern's sign with its wooden gray/black frame (not necessarily the stylized flames around). Also the signs for the Lower Wharf, Upper Wharf and a better one for the Wharfmaster's Office. Btw, I noticed yesterday that you can hear eagle cries around Neptune's Bounty in the first game. :D ::*The signs for the Rolling Hills, the Tree Farm and the Waterfall Grotto, perhaps a better one for the Tea Garden. ::*Silverwing Apiary ::*Not signs, but the front textures on crates for First Class Brand, Good News Brand, Lady Venus Brand and 'Morning Brand if you can find them. I don't know if there are more brands like that on crates only in Bio1. ::*A better version of Cohen's Collection, the new Pharaoh's Fortune Casino sign from the MP and the record marquee. ::*A better version of the Hephaestus Core sign if you can get one. ::*The street plaque for Athena's Glory and a better version Olympus Heights', Apollo Square's, Hestia Chambers' and perhaps the Mercury Suites' (if it has one). Btw the Hestia stone sculpture is stunning, thanks for uploading it. :) ::*A better version of the sign for Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. ::*Signs for Little Wonders Educational Facility and Failsafe Armored Escorts. Also the Memorial Museum sign from the next map. I don't think the one from the MP is necessary though. :*''BioShock 2'' ::*Turrets in this game have crates with something labeled "Irrational," and it would be great if you can get the texture. I don't know what is on those from the first game though. ::*A flat sign for Adonis Luxury Resort. There's two version of it: a simple one and another one with a large plaque depicting a sun behind. I don't know which one is better than the other, though the simple would look good enough for the Businesses page. ::*The Railway Cafe sign from the Atlantic Express level, the Atlantic Express Depot sign atop the airlock at the end of the Adonis map, since I don't like using the regular Atlantic Express sign to represent the location. Speaking of which, perhaps you a front pic of the full sign, I fond the one we have on the wiki rather blank. Another request if possible: a front picture of the sculpture usually found in train stations and representing a train. ::*The Gift Shop sign which looks quite elaborate. Also a sign for the Hall of the Future, if it has one (I don't remember /:). ::*Various signs from Pauper's Drop, I'll have to go replay the level to check all those we lack so far. I can already list The Sinclair Deluxe, the Fishbowl Diner, Fontaine Clinics. ::*The Pink Pearl, Poisoned Apple, here again I need to check the level. ::*Dionysus Park has quite a few other water-damaged nice-looking signs: the Chase Carousel (at least in Folly of Dionysus), the Triton Cinema, Lamb's Garden, J. Fischer Gallery (though that one isn't much), Imago Fine Arts and the Piano Bar in the Promenade if it has one. ::*Both sections of Persephone may have interesting signs, but I'll need to check which. :*''Minerva's Den'' ::*Maybe you can get rid of the black background for the sign of Minerva's Den that we already have? ::*The signs for McClendon Robotics, Air-Tite Archives and Rapture Central Computing because that one is rad. I think it's even meant to represent The Thinker. Speaking of the machine, it has a nice plaque with its name in the last map. :*''Burial at Sea'' ::*A lot in both episodes if you can extract signs from the DLC, but so far my only request would be Fontaine's sign from this picture. There's also a vertical version seen outside the main building, but it doesn't seem as stylized as this one. :I've seen your intents so far on the business page, and I agree it does look too long. Problem is, adding more signs to it would make it look worse. Making subpages would be a good idea indeed, we don't usually think of using them but they help. Perhaps we could display the business signs of each location as one or more galleries in their respective pages, and make a navigational template for the Rapture Businesses page and its subpages. :Pauolo (talk) 17:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::My mistake, I should have been more accurate. Anyway you got the right one. :) ::Also that navbox of yours is a pretty good one. Considering we have a lot of informations on each location page (including areas like the Southern Mall, Poseidon Plaza, etc...), it could make navigating around far more easier. Still a lot of those pages really need to be re-written, they contain sometimes just too much info. I started making better introduction summary for each a few days ago, but there's a lot of work left. Also, instead of creating a lot of different location templates, I'll take a look when I have some time and see if I can make a single one whose content can change depending on which location name you associate to it. The audio diary templates can give you a good example of how it can work. Pauolo (talk) 22:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to specify for the Fighting McDonagh's, I was talking about the shield with the fighting rooster, though the basic sign is nice to have too. Pauolo (talk) 22:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well done with the signs, really good job! As for adding signs to the business page I think signs should only be added for the districts, as we already have done. The only places without signs are Hight Street and Market Street but sadly I dont think they have any shown in game. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Location Nav template I've been working on improving that template you proposed. I was able to configure a level parameter, so that by specifying "level='name of level'" after the template's name it will display informations accordingly. I'm working on how to display the multiplayer locations row when the level has one, but that's a bit tricky because I've never used conditions in templates before. Also I'll change the name of the template once it's ready. Pauolo (talk) 08:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :If I don't mess it up, the only required parameter would be the main location name (Welcome to Rapture, Medical Pavilion, Neptune's Bounty, ..., Fontaine Futuristics, Persephone, Minerva's Den, Market Street, High Street, Fontaine's Department Store). Considering that some of these locations are fragmented in several levels, I'll think of way to create more rows accordingly. After that, the list of areas/businesses will have to be manually added to the template code for each location. :Making 30+ templates is what I want to avoid as much as possible. /: :Also a previous/next location line would only work with BioShock 2, as the other games are not as much linear.Pauolo (talk) 08:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC)